


Something Needed To Be Done

by ameliasnature



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliasnature/pseuds/ameliasnature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is moping, though, even with good reason, Nick hates it and takes him to Scandals to take care of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Needed To Be Done

**Author's Note:**

> READ "Friendly Words" FIRST! While not required, it will help set the background for this story. It's written by the lovely Aetheriata and is the basis for this verse, and my head canon. You can find it on FanFiction.net. I'll link it at the beginning of the story.
> 
> Also, while I posted this on tumblr about... TWO YEARS AGO! I realized that I hadn't posted it to any of my other fic pages. So here it is. And it will hopefully be followed by two more finished stories over the next week or so. YAY!

[READ FRIENDLY WORDS FIRST!!!](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7796052/1/Friendly_words)

 

* * *

 

 

Something needed to be done.  Sebastian had finally been able to apologize to Blaine, and Blaine had accepted, but he never wanted to see Sebastian again, not anywhere outside of the Warbler’s practice room.  Especially not in the Lima Bean.  The Warblers had also forgiven him… technically.  He was still a part of the group, but he had no rights to any leads for the rest of the year.  Of course, outside of the practices and performances, Sebastian was shunned.  Nick was his only close friend left, the others mere acquaintances.

As a result, when the Warblers lost to New Directions at regionals, Sebastian broke down in Nick’s arms… again.  So Nick knew something had to be done.  
Which was why he now sat at the bar in  _Scandals_  doing a bit of recon work.  He’d spent the last hour trying to figure out who Sebastian might like, but it was hard.  Mostly because there was no way of narrowing them down by looks.  Sebastian’s type wasn’t a look, it was a lifestyle.  And really, if Blaine hadn’t been talked up so much by the Warblers, Nick would have expected Bas to go after Kurt instead.

He was about to give up and just hope for the best when he came back with Sebastian when he noticed a slightly older man, probably late twenties or early thirties, walking around, talking briefly with a whole bunch of patrons.  So Nick stayed, and watched him, and when the man came to the bar and spoke to the bartender, Nick was able to discern that he was the owner.

When the bartender nodded and walked away, Nick opened his mouth to say something when the man just turned and smiled.

“Can I help you with something?”

Caught off guard, Nick just stared, mouth still open.

“I noticed you watching me half way across the room.  Now close your mouth, the guys will think you want to fill it.”

Nick snapped his mouth shut, feeling himself blush.  “Sorry,” he mumbled.  “I’m Nick.”

“And I’m Randy, but not for kids fifteen years younger than me.  So you’ll have to look for someone else.”

“Uh…” Had Nick really looked like he wanted to pick this guy up?  “I’m not looking for myself, I’m looking for a friend.”  Realizing how that might sound he added, “And I can tell you’re the owner and know a lot of the guys here.”

Randy grinned, nodding.  “That’s all true, so what do you want to know.  I’ll point you in the right direction, but you’ll have to do most of the work.”

Nodding in understanding, Nick tried to think of what to say.  “My friend messed up.  He tried messing with a guy’s boyfriend and ended up hurting the guy he liked by accident.  It’s a lot more complicated than that, but that’s the most important.”

“Is he looking for a date or a one-nighter?” Randy asked curiously, “Cause I don’t want him hurting any of the guys here.  At least not my friends.”

Nick sighed.  “I don’t know.  He wants a one-nighter, but I know he needs more.  I’m his closest friend at the moment and I can be the one-nighter, I’ve  _been_  the one-nighter, but I can’t be more than that.”

“Okay, so what do you think he needs?”

“Someone who won’t hate him for his mistake.  Sebastian knows what he did was stupid, but he only knows how to plot and scheme to get a guy.  He’s not big on wooing.”

“Sebastian?”

Nick looked back, eyes wide.  “Uh, yeah, that’s his name.”

“And I know it.”  Randy didn’t look mad though, he looked thoughtful.  “What he needs is someone who understands what it means to make a mistake and move past it.  That sound about right?”

Thinking about it, Nick nodded.  “Yeah, that sounds like it might help.”

“Then bring Sebastian here tomorrow.  And ask the bartender to point out Dave.  That’s who you should talk to.”

And it was set.

 

* * *

  
Sebastian didn’t want to go.  He wanted to keep moping in his bed and never leave.  But when Nick mentioned going home to spend the weekend with his girlfriend, the shunned Warbler knew he’d need a distraction or something.

_Scandals_  was… the same as ever, dark, loud, and smelling of sweat.  Usually Sebastian found it exhilarating, but tonight he just wanted to find a hot body to use in return for the use of his own.  He didn’t notice when Nick stopped to talk to the bartender before heading over to the pool tables.  Sebastian didn’t care, he wanted to have a few drinks before finding someone, and so he stayed at the bar.

Nick sighed when he realized Bas had sort of set up camp for a while and decided to talk to Dave on his own.  Standing up a little straighter, he walked over to the boy with a beer in one hand leaning against an unused pool table.  He was careful not to disturb Dave’s playing partner, but still stood between the large boy and the game.

“You’re Dave, right?” Nick asked.

He was treated to a once over that ended at his face.  “You’re not my type.  Sorry.”

Nick rolled his eyes.  “Why does every guy here that I talk to think I’m trying to pick them up?”

“You’re in a gay bar in a small town, kid,” came a voice from behind him, “Get used to it.”

Nick let out an annoyed sigh but kept his attention on Dave.  “I wanted you to meet a friend of mine.  He’s, uh… a bit down, and I was told you might be good for him?”

Dave sighed, putting down his now empty beer bottle and crossing his arms.  “What’s your name?”

“Nick, but I don’t see how that’s relevant.”

Dave held out a hand, “Dave Karofsky, I’m gay.”

“Uh…” Nick shook his hand, caught off guard by the odd introduction and familiarity of the name, “Nice to meet you?”

Grinning, Dave nodded back.  “My therapist told me to introduce myself like that when I’m here.  Get me used to sayin’ it.  It’s weird, yeah, but I’m starting to get a kick out of people’s reactions.”

Nick just stared, a little confused, but definitely getting more frustrated.  “Do you want to meet my friend or not?”

Dave glanced over at the game, just as the eight ball dropped into the left corner pocket.  Sighing, he nodded. “Yeah, why not?  Apparently I’ve got nothin’ better to do.”

Relieved, Nick smiled and turned to go back to the bar.  He figured Dave followed and was proven correct when he suddenly stopped and turned, getting a face full of muscled chest.  “Wait, Karofsky?” he asked, finally remembering where he’d heard it.  “The same Karofsky that made Kurt Hummel transfer schools?”

Dave looked a lot less willing.  “Yeah.”

Everything Randy had said the night before suddenly made sense and he smiled, feeling more confident that this might actually work out.  “Okay, I want you to meet Sebastian Smythe.”  He turned and moved as quickly as he could back towards the bar.  He was a little disappointed to find three empty glasses in front of his friend, and a fourth with, what was either brandy or whiskey.

Dave approached more slowly, eyebrow “pre-raised.”

“He’s drunk,” Nick said, voice flat.

Looking at said boy, Dave tilted his head.  “Timon?”

Sebastian glared at him.  “What’s it to you?” he slurred.

“You guys know each other?” Nick asked, surprised.

“Only as much as Kurt’s told me,” Dave says, crossing his arms again.  “He’s always here trying to get Blaine whenever they come here.  Kurt’s complained more than once.”

“Timon?” Nick asks.

“Meerkat face,” Dave said by way of explanation.

When neither boy spoke again, Nick sighed.  “Bas, Dave Karofsky.  Dave, Sebastian Smythe.”

“What’s got you drowning?” Dave asked, picking up the half-filled glass and sniffing.  He wrinkled his nose and put it back on the bar, too far for Sebastian to reach.

“You know what a slushie-facial is?” Sebastian asked, looking for the bartender.

“I practically invented them,” said Dave, sitting on the next stool over and shaking his head at the bartender when Sebastian finally managed to wave him down.

“Did you know that rock salt won’t dissolve in them and that it can scratch your corneas?”

“Uh… no.”

“Well now you do.  And so does Blaine… unfortunately.”

Nick saw the spark of understanding in Dave’s eyes and moved away, letting them get to know each other better.

A few hours later, when he went to get Sebastian to take him back to school, he noticed that the Warbler seemed to be a lot more sober.  He also noticed how he grinned at a text message he got ten minutes after they left.

* * *

A week later Kurt showed up with Blaine at a Warblers practice.  The group was just finishing up when Sebastian got a text.  He smiled wide and tapped his hand against his leg for the last five minutes of practice before shooting out the door.  No one paid particular attention because he had been doing that a lot the past few days.  Nick had noticed, but hadn’t had the chance to find out why.

They socialized for a few minutes before Blaine and Kurt were roped into singing their duet for their own assignment.  Kurt agreed only if they were able to do it in the auditorium.  He refused to give such a performance in a simple classroom.

So the group migrated across the school.  The auditorium was saved for the theatre students, but this time of year it was empty after classes.  They weren’t a quiet group and their entrance into the large room was loud with the sounds of high school boys.  But as soon as they caught sight of the stage they were dead silent.

They stared, shocked, at what they saw.  The eyes that did manage to tare themselves away only moved to Kurt and Blaine.  The two boys, holding hands, eventually looked at each other before yelling out in unison, “Get a room!”

The boys pulled apart, their gasps for breath audible throughout the auditorium’s silence.  Sebastian didn’t look scared, but he didn’t look like his usual confident self.

“We did.  It’s not our fault you walked in,” Dave yelled back.

More looks to Kurt and Blaine, who were both smiling, and then the entire group flooded onto the stage.  It was almost as if the tainted slushie had never existed.  Introductions were thrown around, guys yelled conversations back and forth.  When someone finally reminded them of why they were there in the first place, the boys looked around for Kurt and Blaine, only to find them trying to hide behind a curtain while whispering, chuckling, and kissing.

There were a few comments thrown around regarding PDA before the couple was convinced back to center stage to sing.  It wasn’t until everyone else had moved down to the seat that another couple was discovered blatantly making out stage right.  It took a balled up jacket thrown at their heads to get Dave to flip them the bird and a shoe thrown at Dave’s back to get the to stop and leave the stage.

When Kurt and Blaine finished their song, they bowed in acceptance of the applause.  But then Kurt yelled, appalled, pointing to where Sebastian perched on Dave’s lap, licking and nibbling at his neck.

Dave glanced up, seeing everyone stare.  “What?” he asked, a little breathless.  “You all interrupted us.”

That started up more arguments, none of which stopped Sebastian from returning to Dave’s lips.

Oh yes, something needed to be done.

 


End file.
